One Of The Same
by Shizu-Heiwajima
Summary: Two enemies bound to destroy each other; Who's able to manipulate who first? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Phase 1 One Of The Same

**-This is my first story ever posted in here, and I hope it's decent. Lol. Reviews? **

**-And other important things would be nice. **

**-Don't worry this isn't the last of the story. Just need some motivation, I guess. Hopefully you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey, Shizu-chan."_ I was dreaming again, I could sense it, despite me being part sleeping, I was a tad awake. The feeling.. I knew this was nothing but cloud nine all over.

_"What does it feel like..? To be a __**monster**__?" _Hell, I can recognize that voice, even from a mile away. The _flea_. He's the only one who's able to call me that frickin' name without getting his face punched in, not that I let him, he was just that _frickin'_ fast..

I couldn't tell where I was in this so-called "_dream"_ of mine, but it sure looked and felt a hell of a lot... Familiar..The breeze, the sunlight shining through non-shaded eyes of mine, a clear fence caging us enemies together.. That being the case, it must've been somewhere near high school. Then I chuckled to myself, _Raira. _I flinched at the feeling of something sharp down my neck after realizing the location that brought us together as arch enemies; his flick blade. Of course. I didn't feel any fear, but I didn't want someone killing me in my own damned dream. I attempted to grab the weapon, but it was futile. _Screw dreams and their paralysis effects. _

He leaned close and whispered something to my ear; boy, did I want to push him off and send him flying out of here- Hell, why was he in my dream in the first place? I didn't care whatever reason it could've been, to be honest, I just wanted out of _here. "A Beast and God..I wonder who would destroy who first..? _He let that crazy laughter escape his lips, expressing that _same_ insane joy of his. I hated it. I hated this guy in general, why does he intend on making my life full of gangs I could easily beat the shit out of? Throwing insults I could easily get angered from? Running from things I hauled at him with ease? He was _different_ from anybody I've met, Celty can't even compare.

_"I hope you would drop dead, Shizu-chan..."_ For once, that really sent shivers down my spine.. I sensed menace in his tone, like he was _actually_ being serious..My view changed all on their own and my eyes were fixed on his own crimson ones, he smirked and raised his blade-gripped hand upward, and I shut my eyes tightly, knowing what happened next was beyond my control. Death.

I woke up, drenched in perspiration, my chest heaving up and downwards from my heavy breathing and my own head aching. _Fuck. _I mumbled to myself. Another head banging day to work. I considered having a day off, but I needed _this_, there was nothing else sending money back home; if Kasuka ever offered I declined it with alleviation. I didn't want my own brother pitying me and giving me cash he himself worked so hard for. So with that, I walked over to the bathroom and switched the light on. My reflection, it sure looked like crap. It took all the integrity I had inside me to stop myself from smashing that mirror, smashing that miserable reflected person who's managed to get fired in every job he's worked in, smashing that _monster._

I turned on the sink and splashed several cold handfuls of water to my face and dabbed it lightly with a towel from the rack_. I swear to God if I see that flea, I'm going to kick his ass once and for all_.. I have no idea why that was in my mind, it could've been my _nightmare,_ it could've been natural instinct.. It could've been anything, but today, it was just _not_ my day. I placed the towel down, switched the light off and headed to the living room where I carelessly dropped my work attire onto. _Did I really want to go through with this throbbing head of mine?_ .. Yes, you do, now get your ass straight and head to work.. I swear it was my conscience battling again. Like those miniature devil and angels that glide around your shoulders. But I was _sane_, I couldn't possibly be thinking about something like that _now._

I put my bartender vest on and proceeded to walk toward the door, grabbing the knob with a bit of hesitation, and a bit of wanting. I twisted the knob and walked out, locking it. Locking it as if I've left a bit of my troubles behind. Although, we all know that wasn't possible. I inserted my hands into my pockets and walked to where Tom was; my destination to the start of my occupation. Glances were made, stares were done and I did nothing but ignore most and glared at some. I hated how people looked at me. I'm not a complete monster, I was human just like them, so why would they bother giving me looks like I'm some kind of monster created to destroy. I clearly had good in me by doing a job, doing the world a favor, but just like the feeble humans they are, they label me something I'm not. A beast.

I saw Tom ahead of me, so I partially jogged the rest of the way to him. He gave me that same friendly smile of his, like he was trying to calm me down from something that hasn't happened, something like.. _Running into that damned Louse.._I cursed myself in my head and flinched when I heard a sudden noise from my bosses mouth.

"Shizuo, you alright?" I saw worry in his eyes, the last thing I needed was someone worrying about me from something I had no idea of what the problem was.

I gave him a short a nod and rubbed the back of my neck with one hand and clenched my fist with the other, trying to ease the tension. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff is all.." I sighed under my breath, making sure it was inaudible to him, I think I screwed up there. Of course he's going to ask, and what are you going to say? _Fuck this blunt mind of mine.._

He leaned his head back slightly, laughing. I couldn't help but widen my eyes at this, why would he be laughing from something I said? "Shizuo." I raised a brow for a moment and let him continue. "You know, you're such a bad liar. You really shouldn't do things that'll lead people to think there _is_ something wrong with you, like rubbing the back of your neck for example!" He continued to laugh and I couldn't help but flush a bit from embarrassment.

"Well.. There isn't anything wrong with me, so that's where you're incorrect.." Bad liar, eh? I'm somewhat starting to believe that, screw my lack of words.

He patted my shoulders lightly and his laughter dialed down to small chuckles. "Alright, alright, I believe you then, but you know you can always tell me if there's something wrong, I _am_ your boss after all." I wish I _could_ tell someone. But _no one_ would understand me, _no one_ has ever been placed with a situation like mine. I think.. Overall.. I just wanted to be.. _Accepted_. There was a sudden silence and I moved my gaze at the person I was hired to keep safe but something else caught my eye instead. It was _him_. No one else made my blood feel this hot, there's no other person in this damned town that was able to make me feel as if I was born to kill. Izaya Orihara.

"Oi, Shizu-chan! Fancy seeing you here! Are you off to another job to get fired again?~" Damn Smartass, his fucking remarks always find a way to piss me off. His taunting smirk followed after, and I snapped. I think the headache was coming to me- Not that I was **never** not mad with this guy.

"I-ZA-YA-KUUUN!" I gripped onto a nearby lamp post from within my reach and ripped its roots off from the pavement, unsheathing it as if were some javelin, I swinged it toward his direction, his head to be more precise, but knowing the sly flea he is, he dodged it with repose. I hauled it at him soon after and I got the same results; Failure. He began to run and of course, I began to chase him. Curse his game of Cat and Mouse, I swear I'll break his fucking legs one day so he wouldn't make another step ahead of me. Needless to say.. I sort of just ditched Tom there like I always did.

He ran pass an open alleyway and I continued to follow him, as past years, I always seem to forget the fucking car.

**BAM!**

I was ran over by another damn truck! God, was this getting old. I barely felt the pain, but falling for the same trick _a third time _was just fucking damn hindering. I heard footsteps come my way and I was force to lay under that mobile from the heavy weight. He crouched and snickered at me, I couldn't see him, but I felt him smiling at how sorry I looked. I grinded my teeth together and pressed my hands under the truck and pushed it forward to get it off from me. I sat up and took control of the stupid machine and tossed it over my shoulder with a small grunt. He clapped his hands together and praised me. _What an asshole, I fucking hate your sarcasm._

He started to run again, why couldn't he just stand in one place so I can punch that frickin' look off his face! I darted after him once more and passed a tight corner before losing him. _Where the hell did he go this time?_ I looked in every direction then heard my name called from above me, I looked upward and saw him waving at me, how the hell did he get there? On a roof.. And I'm down here on an alleyway, if I hadn't known better, I think I was chasing some kind of fake..

"Get down here so I can beat your ass up, Louse!" I heard myself shout. I don't like small talk, and he just needs to get out of Ikebukuro, before I wreck the damn place into ruins..

"Haha! I'd like to live a very long life, thank you, without any bones broken~!" His sing song voice, I'd hate myself for actually admitting to liking it. Too late. I stomped off toward the entrance of the building he was on and walked several steps upward. Leave it up to him to torture me like this. I opened the door to earn a new location and saw him splaying his arms about, he looked stupid doing that- Not like anything else on him _wasn't _stupid.. But he looked so peaceful, fuck, what a contradiction, me and my hypocrite slogan.

He turned to look at me and he had a small grin on his face. I shuddered for a moment, recalling my nightmare, and then he walked several steps toward me and pointed at my chest, where my heart was located at. "That organ that lies inside that brute body of yours, I want it." I felt my mouth gape at this, what the hell is he talking about? Is this some sort of ridiculous riddle of his? I flinched at the other sudden words he now was able to speak. "We're one of the same, we're nothing like original humans, you see.."

A dark smirk crept on his face, and I felt like I was living in that dream again. The breeze, the sun shining on my eyes, I forgot my shades today, but the thing that seemed different was..

**There was nothing encasing us together...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Hell, I was so stoked when everything from the beginning came back to the end. I didn't plan any plots for the story so it made me astonished.<strong>

**-Goes to show I'm just more into the -Just type anything that comes to mind- kind of person. Lol**

**-Yet again, I hoped you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Phase 2 Free Falling

**-Another chapter done, woo. I'm such a procrastinator.. I think it depends on what music I listen to, but I really can't focus without a movie playing in the background and harmony. Weird, eh? But anywho, reviews are appreciated!**

**-Oh, and as for disclaimers, I DO NOT OWN anything of Durarara! **

* * *

><p>This distance- But really how close we were from each other seemed so uncomfortable, so I procceeded to brush his hands away from how close it was to my chest and stepped several paces backward, backward away from <em>him<em>. He gave me an awe look, with the whole jaw unlatched and raised brow gesture, it made me uneasy. _Everything_ about him made me uneasy, but what he said was the whole reason why I decided it.

"What the hell are you talking about, Flea?" I finally questioned out, trying to relieve the demented aura that's befallen before us- Or rather find answers from that awkward response. He gave me that same self-created smirk of his. Damn, was I frickin' infatuated with this guy, I wanted to beat the shit out of him, but fuck did I need answers. _Want my heart_? My ass. I won't even let you get a whiff of me- Not in purpose at least.

He took a footstep forward toward me. Like inertia, I trodded rearward and heard my heart inhale a breath of anxiety. "Right, you lack intellect, you're dull and daft, so I have to explain myself from such an obvious reason." He placed his hands clasped together behind his back and let out a small suspiration escape his lips.

Che, he always makes me feel like some dumbass without a decent functional brain, I could think, do things like a natural person, I wasn't completely stupid, citing on the "completely". I don't think like this guy, so how does he expect me to know what he's mouthing on about. I tried to conceive of ways to respond to his resolve, but only found a black abyss of.. Well, nothing. And so he continued, he probably sensed that I couldn't think of a proper answer. _Fuck._

"Shizu-chan, I want to be able to interpret you. With more ease than an author of complete control of what happens next in a story, plans, blueprints, an endless list of calculated entropy. I want to find what breaks you, what _triggers_ you." My eyes twitched at the words of "_what triggers you_."

Like I'd let him do something like that- But I hadn't developed the whole meaning of triggering, in his case at least. Whatever it was, I know it was a bad thing, and if he _did_ manage to** trigger **something within me, I'm sure it'd be something in the lines of calamity or just plain breaking me down. I didn't want either, and I didn't want _him_ being the ones to unlock those feelings within me.

I inserted my hands into my pockets and clenched them tightly. He gave me the answer, so why can't I move and beat him down like I wanted? Maybe I wanted to see him _try_ and trying is as far as he's going to get; but this guy's a bastard without remorse, so why should I give him **that** while he's trying to find me out. _Heh, now I'm starting to get somewhere._ He could attempt to break me down all he wants, I won't show any tint of giving in to this little game of his.

When I find a way to make him vulnerable, I'll take advantage of it and strike to ruin him. It was a stupid thought, seeing how he _is_ Izaya Orihara afterall, nothing could break him, but with this chance, I could get him back. _Get him back for treating my life like a damn four by four rubik's cube._

"It's not going to be that easy, I-za-ya-kun. What makes you think I'll let you do that?" I couldn't help but to feel a bit proud of myself, but I know celebrating too early gets your ass filled with disappointment in the end; so I remained composed and calm waiting for the big name to be drawn out in the lottery.. In this case, an answer.

"Well, Shizu-chan. I got several `people`dormant around your brothers location, and if they start to charge, poor Kasu-chan will end up dead marrow in the corner of a meat shop. And if you decide to kill me for any reason, I set those certain mortals out to kill him within three days time, so make sure to treat me gently for these days of accomodating, o-k?~"

...Fuck. My plan's down the fucking shitter, quick and fast too. He knew exactly where my weakness was. _Kasuka. _Far from me, but so easy to reach for him. Informants, I hate them all..I can't obliterate him, I can't leave him in a damn coma, It's like fate fucking hates my guts. To hell with "accomodating," to hell with this whole plan to _trigger_ me. Once this is over, I'll kill you. I'm so going to **fucking** kill you.

"You damn bastard, do anything to him, and I'll..." _You'll what? Have your brother killed doing something reckless?_ Why'd you have to be such a smartass, Louse.. Think again.

"Ah-ah-ah." He took off an arm from behind him and lifted a hand to show me succession, tilting his index finger from one side to the other. _Damn kid, how about bend that finger off- Or maybe __**all**__ your fingers, I'm sure you wouldn't grow unconscious from that, you brainsick asshole. _"Try whatever you want, whenever you want and however you want Shizu-chan, your plans are fruitless, your aims will end up pointless in the beginning to end, and you'll regret anything you've thought up to this point." I sighed at this, spare me the damn lecture already, I should've thought more wisely, I should've thought of something in the lines of **crafty** and** cunning**.

"If I go along with this whole.. Discovery shit you've got in that twisted brain of yours.. What's going to happen with us? We can't beat the shit out of each other can we?" My brows tweeked at this, _god I swear if anyone gets any ideas of us getting along, broken jaw bones aren't the only thing they're receiving.. _

"A~haha. Smart of you to ask, Protozoan. In this little shtick of ours; you'll have to protect me at all costs, I don't know what from, and I surely know I can defend myself, but your brothers life depends on it. You're strong, so I have _no _need to protect **you.** But I'll assure your safety somehow." Damn straight I can defend myself, but _you..._How does **that** frickin' go? Hopefully I'll have no need to do something foolish, but hey. **Fate hates me**.

I nodded my head hesitantly before grumbling to myself, I didn't _want _to waste my breath on something that's gotten me in it's cage. But Izaya.. He's got me tied down like a damn marionette; don't know how he was able to get to my head. _I know there's no string holding a brain in those damn puppets. _"Fine..If you don't hurt Kasuka in anyway, then I accept your damn spying or whatever it's called, but I don't want to be seen with _you _in public." That's the last thing I wanted- Well, the second to last thing, first thing was Kasuka being hurt of course.

"It's observation. And It's not like you have a reputation to uphold, neglecting the fact you're the `Fortissimo of Ikebukuro` that is. What's there to hide?" Let me think.. Everything. From you, I wanted to hide everything. You're right, I don't have a reputation to uphold, but I promised myself that I wouldn't be anything _like _you, if your insane trait rubbed off on me, I'd have to find a way to kick my own ass. 'Don't know how, but I'll make it possible.

Being with you right now is hell as it is, but people seeing us **together**. I'll be considered more than just a "beast." I'll be considered something more screwed up than that title already is.

"Whatever..Can't we just meet up at some place? Nowhere too public at least, I just don't want to be encountered with a frickin' psycho.." My toned dialed down to muttering from those two last words. Then my eyes sought his direction when I heard sudden laughter; leave it up to him to laugh at something stupid, bloody Louse.

"Oh hoh hoh, aren't you the joker! Ahahaha!~" My eyes twitched. Does it look like I'm trying to crack some joke. "Buuuut~ I'll take heed your wishes. we'll meet at my place, early. We'll spend time like never before, how does that sound, Shi-zu-chan?~" Tch, sounds like hell to me. I hate the idea of staying at his place for this crap, what's he expecting? An interview? But it was better than nothing- Better than what I hoped not to happen at least.

"Fine, what exactly are you planning to do to find what.. `Triggers` me anyway..?" He looked at me then shook his head while closing his eyes, I know what usually comes out from such motion; _disapproval_.

He stepped toward the edge of the roof and spreaded his arms out again, the same pose I was greeted with when I first got here. "You know, Shizu-chan. That. You have to find out yourself, but for now, I suppose you'll have to deal with confusion and speculation." The Flea turned to face my direction and I elevated an eyebrow upward. Whatever he was planning, I didn't like it- I never liked anything he did anyway, but _this_, I felt that same restless feeling I got when this whole situation reminded me of my **nightmare**. I trodded forward; just a single step and I felt the whole world weigh down on me.

"What do you think you're doing Flea, you're not going to.." The words that formed in my throat felt sickening, I felt acid arise in my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything this morning, but that was far from the reason of me feeling this sensation. I know what he was going to do, and I had to stop him, he could be testing my reaction, but I couldn't let him do it, even if I hated him. His whole observation crap was the last thing I gave a rat's shit about; the whole three day assault mumbo jumbo.

"Would it matter to you?" He leaned his head back and chortled hysterically like he always did, he didn't stop until what felt like thirty minutes; exaggeration, I know. But hell, it seemed like the last time. "You're so unpredictable, how do you not go by my plans? What am I doing wrong? Is it that anger that drives you, or is it something else? I'm starting to think I'm slightly amused at what rejection you've shown me." Keep blabbering, you damn cockroach and I might just actually let you listen to yourself and walk away.

"I love humans, I love them all, but you.. You're like me, alone and different. I'm not a monster, but I'm slightly close in comparison. So show me Shizu-chan, your reaction." I widened my eyes, is he fucking serious? He isn't actually going to do what he usually does to suicidal people.. Right? I stepped several steps forward. Why was he so damn faraway? I began to pace toward his direction. Suddenly perspective took it's toll on me. Everything started to close in, my hands reached out to him. I didn't know what name I called for him, but I did. The view changed on me, I was just seeing Izaya, not the background, not the horizon, but him. My hand was so close to grasping his, but it did nothing but sweep at each other.

"Catch me if you can, _Shizuo_." He fell backward from the edge of the roof and my heart shuddered.

_If you think I'll shed a tear for your fucking life, think again._

**My heart felt a tight sensation, was I lying to myself...?**


	3. Phase 3 The Truth

-**Another chapter done. Feels like I've lost my touch? **

**-Inspiration; Watching movies while listening to music. Again.**

**-I wanted to post that I listened to; Pillar - Rewind while pondering of what to put. Don't know why. But I just wanted to.**

**-Enough of my ranting, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**-As stated before, I do not OWN anything.**

* * *

><p><em>To hell with it.<em>

That's all I said to myself before leaping off and diving for my enemy. Diving to what vexed me, my opposition, my _second_ self.

He had his eyes closed; and to me, it seemed like he _wanted_ to die. But I couldn't let that happen. He had to die by _my _own hands without **wanting** it. Trust me, my hands _yearned_ to break a bone or two from him, or at least inflict some kind of pain. He's too stubborn to witness such a thing, and me.. Well, I'm too damn choleric for my own damned good; which in turn.. I wasn't able to apprehend it either.

We were falling down fast. Obviously. But when I was able to embrace the body that was made from a scent I couldn't stand, it felt as if we defied gravity. Maybe I was able to perceive this sensation because I lacked touching another person, I lacked holding someone against myself, I lacked being able to get _this_ close to someone. Everyone is afraid of me, because of _you._ I'm afraid to hurt someone when I get too close them, when I'm able to hold them, when _their _able to understand me. All because of _you._ Yet, I leap without thinking a second time just to save your sickened mind.

I hated this feeling, I was probably stupid for thinking this felt kind of.. Serene. But This was all just random emotions filling up my head because the ground was where it'll land first, right? I had no clue why. Damn it.. I don't know what the Flea was thinking, nor did I want to know.. H_e was twisted, even an infant would sense it without knowing true feelings._ But I wanted to know what was in his frickin' brain that made him do such a bold move, what if I wasn't in an attempt to rescue you?

_Bastard._

I looked upward.. My view; and saw the ground around ten seconds from us. I closed my eyes and leaned in a position where I'll be the first to collide with the pavement, I _was_ the strongest one out of us two. **Physically**. Then I heard something come out of the Fleas mouth.

I couldn't decipher what it was because wind was all that pounded in my ears, but to me.. I could've been wrong. Hell, maybe I _am _wrong.. I interpreted the words that were made to be sincere.

_"I'm sorry."_

Those were the last words that I supposedly heard before blacking out completely. Let me think, we hit the ground and you couldn't stand the impact. _So much for being macho, idiot. _

_"Hey Shizu-chan." _Fuck, I was dreaming again, wasn't I? Pull another move with that frickin' toys of yours and I swear I'll beat you a new one. A hand was placed onto my chest and he leaned in close to my ear. _"Don't die on me, Pro-to-zoan."_ Call me that again, Flea, and I'll consider punching your lights out when I wake up. The _real _Izaya that is. I felt his hand removed from my chest, I seriously don't know how I could, but it happened. You wouldn't even care if I died would you? I bet you'd skip around my grave like you do around the streets. Hell, did that piss me off. _It's like he was taunting me._ Sly shit.

_"Oh, but I would care." _And now he's a mind reader, you know what, dreams can kiss my ass, thanks for going against me and having this psychotic asshole be in it. I'm starting to think everything hates me at this moment; fate, intuition, _dreams._ Screw them all, I'll prove to them I won't give into them _that _easily. I know I was bound to soon anyway. _"I still have yet to find the true feelings that lies within you. Don't forget, Kasuka remains in __**my **__hands and will continue to be in my grasp as long as you don't satisfy me with your emotions." _You still piss me off even if you _are_ in my dreams you know that?

_"So wake up, Shizu-chan." _I would if I could, Flea. But seeing how I'm in my dreams, it's slightly impossible right now. **Since it always goes against me and all.** Though, I felt my eyelids getting heavy, I could've sworn that shitty nickname he gave me was echoing throughout my head. Consciously and unconsciously. _"Shizu-chan."_ I was shaking, I didn't know what from, but I was. The mist that clouded my mind in my sleep started to fade when I was able to open my eyes just into slits.

"Shizu-chan!" My eyelids cracked open in almost an instant and I felt my hands reach out to the collar of his ugly black parka. I took ahold of it and shook my head, god, that terrible headache was taking control of my head right now. "Finally you woke up, and.. You're alive.. Goes to show that you _are_ a monster." He giggled. He actually _giggled_. How frickin' feminine can you get you damn- Ugh, stupid headache.

I released his collar and pinched the bridge of my nose, I felt like crap and I needed to relieve this. If I go to Shinra, he's going to rant on about random shit I know nothing about, or his love for Celty. I _hated_ when he does that, he never stops going on about it, it's not like I'm jealous, that was the last thing I was, but it can get so damn annoying. I glanced up at the well-knowned Informant and saw that he was reaching out to me. I haven't even noticed he got up, but hey. _I'm lost in my thoughts again._

I didn't feel like having contact with him, so I stood up and neglected his offer. I felt a small pain on my shoulders and looked down at the concrete to see a huge crater engraved into it. _That explains enough_.. "Where are we?" I looked around to see nothing but duskiness, how long have I actually been out..?

"Well, seeing how we fell, I believe we're beside the building from where we were." No shit, here he goes again, making me feel like a dumbass. I rolled my eyes and began to walk toward a random direction. I wanted to get out of this place, along with that, I wanted to get away from _him._ It wasn't fear that I felt, just weary. I don't know what other crazy tricks he has planned, but I just didn't want to stick around too long to see it. The irritation in my shoulders began to grow and I couldn't help but wince. It's been a long time since I felt something like this, it wasn't pain. It can't be. Just an annoyance laying under my skin.

I heard several steps come toward my direction and so I glanced at the noise-emitting object. "Let's go to Shinras', I don't think that pain is going to go away easily, seeing how you had a pretty long fa-"

"Shut it, Flea. I'm fine, it's just scratch." I was aggravated. His voice annoys me. His smirks annoys me. His frickin' plan annoys me. _Everything_. "Just go away before I punch you out damn Flea." Crap. Did I really say that outloud? That was meant to stay in my thoughts, but shit. I was too frickin' pissed to tell the difference right now.

"A scratch? Stop lying to yourself, it might get infe-"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" I continued to walk away from him. Not looking back, or anything. I was too angry to care, and I'm sure he'd heed my words if he was the smartass he is. But knowing the obstinate person he is, he trotted one step toward my direction, and I turned completely to glare at him. "What the fuck do you want, Louse?"

He shrugged his shoulders and bent his elbows while shaking his head. "Why are you so mad- Scratch that. I just wanted to thank you. Although, that'll be the first and last time I say that to you, alright?" I couldn't help but widen my eyes slightly and burst into laughter. Him? Thank me? I must be insane, or am I dreaming again? Inception, if you're working my mind right now, that was one hell of a joke you pulled on me. "I don't see how that's funny, seeing how I'm completely serious right now."

My laugh died down and I stared into his eyes. He was right. He wasn't kidding, for once, I didn't sense any fictive feelings from his tone. And damn was it a bit chilling. He placed his hands into his pockets and walked until he was beside me. I sniffed for a split second to try and cut the tension, laughing when you hadn't realized the truth sure is embarassing. _What did I say about celebrating too fast. _Riiight.

"So, uh.. _fuck._" I thought the whole Shinra thing out again, my head was splitting and my shoulder felt as if it were being bitten and sucked by leeches. Heh, leeches. I'd know all about that, wouldn't I? I peeked at Izaya by the corner of my eyes and chuckled lightly to myself. Of course _I'd_ know.

"Let's not. We're heading to Shinras' since you look like a person who needs contacts- And oh, speaking of that, why aren't you wearing your signature shades?" I saw him grin and I shrugged my shoulders. I hate his jokes they were lame; so my eyes twitched, but if we were going to have to hang out with each other, might as well get along with him. _For now._

"'Forgot about them when I was heading to work." I mumbled under my breath and crossed my arms; letting out a low sigh afterward. _I guess I __**am **__going to have to get this shit checked out.._ "Fine, we'll just head there then.." The thought of it all.. If Shinra gets the wrong idea, he's going down. Not only down, but hell, because that's what I'm going to break loose.

"Hey, I don't like him anymore than you do, but it's for the best right now."

I raised a brow. "And you care?"

"Not at all, but seeing how you're going to protect me, we have to recover you into tip-top condition, ne?~"

Right, his "bodyguard." I'm seriously wondering what I'd protect him from, there wouldn't be anyone hunting him down..Right? But who knows, he deals with so much people, and that's all I'm going to acknowledge them as. Just _people._ He paced ahead of me and faced himself toward my direction, I wonder what the rush was, but tch, this guy's always so unpredictable anyway.

He waved his hands in the air while the thoroughway began to show light. _Finally, out of the dark._ _But what the hell is he doing.. Damn kid. _He cupped his free hand over his mouth when people were visible, and I raised a brow in confusion; halting my walk.

"Thanks for saving me Shizu-chan! I didn't think you would save me, knowing I would've saved myself with such a graceful landing, you had to go and be my hero!"

...

That fucking bastard! So what? I should've let him die and be blamed for killing him? What the hell, this guy's so screwed up in the fucking head!

"I-ZA-YA-KUUUUN!" I seen them all. I saw those people stifle laughs and gasp. But I was too pissed to care, his ass was so dead. _So _**dead**.

"Meet you at Shinras' house!" And so he ran off. Like _always_ I chased after him.

You know when I mentioned about being able to get along with this guy?

That's not going to happen. _**Ever.**_


	4. Phase 4 Honest Opinions

**- God, I need motivation. But thanks to you readers out there. I'm sort of gaining morality.**

**-I was hoping to make this chapter a bit longer, but then I decided not to. I'll probably extend the next one though.**

**-I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**-Nothing of Durarara! Is mine.**

* * *

><p>I ran, ran, and RAN to reach that damn Flea. He always sprinted so fast; I never really caught up to him. Chasing him wasn't just mere movements of my sore leg muscles or expiration of breath for entertainment. But he was my <em>goal.<em> Once I reach him, my sole purpose was to inflict some sort of wound in him. To show I've won for once, my reward, my fufillment. But as I stated before. He was too _obstinate._ Seeing him run from me was torture, but seeing his back made me feel somewhat... Solitary. I was always tailing behind him I didn't realize it until then. But.. I grew to yearn for that binding.

He was a tattered book I couldn't completely understand. The words were too drenched in my sweat of difficulty from inquiring the story behind his covers, pages torn from me flipping through the same chapters trying interpret or sought reasons that could possibly lead to why he sent perdition my way. _All _that effort and I found nothing but gibberish. The bindings were all I have left that remained thorough. It was what connected everything together, and if I continued to chase that; maybe I'll be able to empathize his story a little more.

I panted heavily before realizing I reached Shinras apartment. I should've known, when I'm lost in my thoughts, he seems to be in it, but he wasn't around when I cruised my eyes to search him in reality. _No sign of the Flea_. He must've taken that as an advantage. _Smartass._ And that's not the last time I'll call him that.

I shook my head and managed a chuckle before sliding my hands into my pockets and walked toward the building. Of course when I got there, Shinra invited me with open arms- I'm not really into the whole thing since I'm use to barging in without having to knock. That's when I was completely filled with ire, but right now, I was a bit calmer. _It was probably since that Bastard wasn't here.._ Though, I just moved into a sideways position to squeeze through the door to avoid any contact from him. I heard him sigh and I just ignored it.

"So, what's the problem today?" Damn, how am I supposed to tell him that I just _happen_ to fall off a roof from helping a certain someo- _Something. _"Did you get into another fight with Izaya-kun?" I nodded and trodded several steps to his couch and sat on it. _This felt good, probably the only relaxation I'm ever going to get._ I sighed under my breath and turned my head to look at the Doctor. "Ok, well.. Where are you hurt?"

I tried my best to point at my shoulder with my opposite working arm but a pang of pain shot through both of them. I groaned in frustration. _I haven't felt this much pain since I got shot by those people of the.. Yellow Scarves shit_. But thankfully Shinra understood where I tried to aim for. I took off my bartender vest and dress shirt then I heard a gasp.

"What the heck is.. This?" I felt him prodd at the infliction and I growled at the sensation.

"Would you mind? I'm not exactly a game of Operation you know.." He stifled a laugh and I just rolled my eyes hoping this would end quickly. I stared at his hands, seeing them reach out for a tong with a cottonball in its' grasp then I saw his attempt to clench the object was cut short.

"Celty-san! Welcome home!" I looked at the direction in which his voice was directed to and saw my best friend stand before him. _That bastard, ditching my wounds._. But I understood why, he really loved her and I found no reason to stop those feelings between them. She was understanding and he was always misunderstood. _What do you know, opposites do attract. _I saw him make an effort to tackle her, but it was futile in his case. He groaned from the sudden anguish stricken to his gut. _That's Celty for you._

"Oi." I lifted my hand to wave at her and I winced for a moment from the discomfort placed on my shoulder- Let's make that plural, shall we?

She began to tap onto her PDA to respond to my salutation and I waited patiently. ["What happened? Was it Izaya-san?"] I narrowed my eyes and bobbed my head up and down slightly to confirm the second question.

As for first one.. "Same ol' shit happened, he pisses me off and I run after him, remind me to break both his legs when I meet him next, alright?" I chuckled lightly before blinking several times from her fingers jamming onto that organizer.

["Don't say that! I wouldn't want to choose any sides between you two! You guys should learn to get along soon.."] _Like that would __**ever **__happen. She's too kind for her own good.._ I waved a hand aimlessly trying to brush off the worry she spoken in her tone. I mean uh.. Typed. It was futile and she remained ramming on the buttons.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes; I think that headache was coming back to place a party into my head again. _Just get the hell out of my head, I don't want to fight another fucking nuisance. _Funny how it worked, but only for a short moment.

Frickin' thirty passed before Shinra came back to tending my wounds. He was blabbering about how much he loved Celty. Celty responded with her chops to his gut. And I did nothing but twitch my eyes and sit there. **Patiently**. Waiting.

Shinra dabbed some sort of liquid onto my back and I gasped quietly to myself. _Alcohol._ I used to work with the damn thing, and I _hated_ it. It was bitter and disgusting, and quite frankly, I'd prefer milk over alcohol anyday. After the pain of the horrid thing, he added a gel and covered my wound with some sort of patch and I let out a quiet breath of air in relievement.

I watched him place the back of his hand to his forehead in order to wipe the dribbles of sweat off from them. Then I bowed my head slightly and gave him an inaudible "thanks" before standing up to take my leave. Celty paced in front of me to show me a message before I went off and Shinra hollered a "see you later," with hesitation. I grinned and lifted a thumb before opening the door and closing it behind me.

["_Shizuo, don't work yourself too hard. You could only do so much with your strength.. You and Izaya both_."]

Right now, the Flea was flawless, me on the other hand; was handicapped with a small hollow engraved on my shoulder tinted with a bit of pain. I leaned my head back and nailed my gaze on the darkness of the sky. _I felt irritated._ It reminded me of the Fleas opaque colored hair. His mordant gaze and that obscured smirk on his visage. He was darkness _himself_, and if I ever tried to find the light in that heart of his, it'd be enshrouded within iniquity thorns to keep out others from passage. He was tainted from the beginning of realizing humiliated reactions were his amusement. When he was able to hold a blade with his own bare hands. I wanted answers, and I had to get them somehow with those meetings of ours.

"Shizu-chaaan! How did it go? Is it infected? Please say so! I may be able to see you drop dead more sooner than later!" _God, so much for wanting to make me stay alive._ Which reminds me of my _nightmares_. One wanted me to die, and the other wanted me to live. I pick the first dream though, I doubt this guy would _ever_ want me to exist- Not unless my brothers life depended on it and he needed me for his satisfaction. With that thought alone I placed the palm of my hand to my face and groaned. I keep forgetting the purpose of why I was saving his ass in the first place..

I just ignored him and walked away. Hoping he wouldn't follow me. I wasn't in the mood, and reality just slapped me square on the face.

_Optimistic thoughts always lead to pessimistic conclusions. _

I would know a lot about that, wouldn't I?

Footsteps were audible and so my hope was demolished. I sighed and glanced over my shoulder to look at the sounds that stepped towards my direction. The Informant leaned behind me and placed his hands to me shoulder. It was strange. _It didn't hurt._ Either he was light, _or he was so frickin' gentle_.

I felt his breath brush up against my ear and flinched at the sudden feeling. Then he began to whisper something into them. "_Don't forget to meet up with me tomorrow." _I tried to turn to his direction so I can beat some sense into him but he had already taken several steps back and went on to running from me. _Could've said that without getting so close.. Stupid bastard. _

I walked away with a twinge of bother and a pinch of .. Exhiliration. I actually looked forward to seeing that Fleas' face. I wanted to tear him down inside, and this could be my fir- Partial first and last chance to do it. _Wait for me Izaya. Just wait_. I'll find someway to break _you_. Find some way to _trigger _you. And when I find these out, I'll make sure to enjoy every moment of opening you up.

A smirk seemed to form from my lips and I walked toward my house. I was starting to like the night. It was calm and nothing made any noises to agitate me. But I still hated it knowing it reminded me of that Louse. And despite it all, I still admired it from where I crept. _It can't beat the sun though._ I liked the touch of light against my obscured conscience. It was a partial reason for keeping me sane. _I always hated lingering in the dark for too long without something there to rescue me. _

Before I knew it, I had reached my house. I staggered to open the door after unlocking it, feeling a sudden pain on my stomach; I shut the door quickly and locked it to run towards the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and began to chug it down. _Fuck, I swear I felt death stab on my abdomen there for a second._ I headed to bed; first taking a long shower and cooking a simple meal because milk couldn't satisfy my hunger. I pressed a device merged with the clock to alarm me when work needed to be done.

I drifted to sleep, making my mind blank. Forgetting everything that happened today and only hoped that tomorrow would be better.

I felt myself scoff before the verge of sleep.

That's not going to happen when **that** guy is whom you have to see everyday.

_Your day's hell from here on out, fasten your seat because this is going to be one hell of a trip._

With that, I saw nothing but a dim abyss.

**B r i n g i t o n, F l e a.**


	5. Phase 5 Second Thoughts

**-Connection isn't so good, might not be updating so much. /Sighs**

**-And what do you know? I made this chapter longer for you all, hope you enjoy it.**

**-I have the next chapter done, but I'll just wait until I upload it.**

**-Hopefully you'll all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT<strong>? **WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT**?"

Yep, that's me shouting slash questioning. Let me tell you how this started.

First, I woke up from unnecessary pounding and doorbelling from my door. It was around five in the morning and of course anyone who was interrupted from reckless slumber was bound to wake up a pissed of person. And right now, it was me.

I stomped toward my door with veins visible from the side of my head. _ Just when my dreams had __**nothing**__ to do with that fucking Flea, __**THIS **__happens.. _When I unlocked the door, I pull- More like yanked the door open to see what beat my alarm clock to awaken me. _Speaking of the devil_. And I meant it literally.

"Ohayo, Shi-zu-chan!" I glared at him then simply slammed the door on his face; placing the palm of my hand to rub against my forehead. _Fuck, I knew he said __**early**__, but I didn't think he meant __**HELLA**__ early.. _I walked toward my couch and I saw my door open up again, with the Louse entering along with it. "That wasn't nice.. Do you treat _all _of your guests like that?" I growled under my breath and sat onto the couch with a small grunt. _Nah, I thought the door was going to be a perfect swatter for insects. _Figures it wasn't enough.

I heard the door click closed and assumed the second one was meant to lock it for us to speak in privacy. I closed my eyes to mere slits and gritted my teeth before opening my mouth to speak the memories I recalled. "I thought we were supposed to meet at your house.." His footsteps grew closer and then it stopped.

"Were you _really_ going to come over? Surely you wouldn't have wasted your timegoing to Shinjuku just to meet me, ne?"

I rolled my eyes from this and sighed beneath my breath. "Of course I was going to. You have my brothers life in your hands right now, so why would I blow it off.." My heart sank in defeat and I wouldn't have cared less. It seems like it was bound to be sold with the biggest bidder, and it just happened to be Izaya.

"Interesting. As much as I'd like to give you a Daytime Emmy, we have work to do." I glared down at the ground but managed a chuckle. If I wasn't so enamored by this guy, _that joke would have been hilarious_.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and still haven't got a clue of how this "work" of his was supposed to go. But seeing him just standing there was uncomfortable. He wasn't a damn cop asking questions from a frickin' suspect. So right now I had to give him a bit of respect. "You could sit down, you know. It's not like I sprayed Flea repellant on the thing." I turned my head away for a moment and snickered to myself. _To hell with respect- But I'm done joking. __**For now.**_

I heard him sigh so I ended my snickering and sought my view to him. "Funny, I didn't think protozoans would survive in it if that was the case." I choked on my saliva for a short period of time there. But damn, _touch__è_.

He sat down, _finally_, and began to ask me questions. _Ok, minus the cop, I really __**was **__starting to feel like a suspect.. _Some questions I answered freely and most I passed. But when he asked the question about what type was my kind of girl, well..

"**WHAT**? **WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT**?" Hah, doesn't that sound familiar to you?

"I asked, what kind of _female_ are you into?" Ok, so I exaggerated on the question. _Big deal._ But seriously.. I didn't expect that question to be asked from _him. _**Especially**, _him. _

"I'm not going to answer that.." What do you know? Another question pass.

"Come on, Shizu-chan. More than _half _the questions I asked, you've declined answering."

"Problem?" Why would he want to know anyway? Does he plan on framing every female that matched the type of girl I was into? _Hell, _I wouldn't even be surprised. So again, another question I wanted to pass with simplicity.

"I see, so having to pass that question. Does that mean you're into men?"

WHAT THE HELL. I stood up abruptly and began to lift my couch up by the arm rest; with _him_ still on it. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? DAMN FLEA!" He leaped off of it as if my holding it wasn't existent and made his way toward my direction. I gripped onto the couch, just in case I decided to swing it at him, but with that stern look on his face, I lost a bit of grasp into it.

"I asked a simple question, so Shiz_uo_. Are you into _men_? Or do I have to put it into more simpler words to make you understand what I'm asking?" Crap, the way he said my real name just threw me over. With him being so close to me and myself having to be so drawn to that voice of his. It was.. Somewhat _erotic _to me.

So I dropped the couch and grabbed onto the collar of his.. I just realized he wasn't wearing that ugly coat he was so attached to, instead it was just that v-neck shirt he wore under it. But then I looked into his eyes and saw _craving_ from within them, I tsked then brought his face close to mine only to spout my answer. "That's none of your busine-" I was cut short from his lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened at the foreign feeling and I was shocked so I pulled him away and wiped my lips from the short sleeve of my shirt. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Deep inside, I really wasn't this angry at him or the kiss, just _myself _ for actually _enjoying_ it.

My eyes stared at the Flea spreading his arms slightly and leaping about two steps backward with a small chuckle. _Creepy little shit.._ "I was just testing your reaction, and your mid-answer. I guess you really _aren't_ interested in them." You really don't have a clue, but let's just leave it at that. _'Can't explain your eyes though.._

"That doesn't mean you can go kissing me like I'm some helpless huma-" I cut myself off, pondering at the thought of him thinking I _wasn't _human, so I clenched my fist and shifted my gaze away from him.

"You're precise, because you're a monster." I muttered under my breath, knowing what was coming at me, but not the next thing he said. "Even though I wish you would _drop-dead_, and die a _fatal _and _slow_ death. You're **my** _favorite_ monster." I looked at him with widened eyes and how I wanted to grasp his shoulders to shake him away of the reasons _why. _Though knowing him, I'd be disappointed with the answer. _Right.._ "Shizu-chan."

_Not the damn nickname again.._I sighed then made my eyes normal. "What is it Flea?"

"We're done for today, but expect me to be over the same time. Although.. Maybe I should give you my number just in case your house gets boring and you decide to visit me instead." I stifled a laugh from this and went over to my room to get my phone. He really does know how to break the damn mood, but it was a good thing.. In a way.

The feeling in my chest was starting to grow less stiff, like it was merging with the idea of getting used to this guy. The thought of being betrayed in the end is what keeps me from opening up to him. But the idea didn't hurt. _Get use to the guy, but don't trust him._ It seems like something _**I **_would do.

I got my phone from beside the alarm clock and made my way back to the living room. "Heh.. That bastard.." He left. With stealth. But his number was laid onto the coffee table with a random stick note. _He probably planned this the whole time..._With that. I took it in hand and began to dial the numbers into my cell. Before saving it into my "contacts" list, I adopted time to think about what I was getting myself into.. I shook my head then added my arch enemy to the list.

**-Annoying Flea**- As his entitled name.

I put my phone down and sat on the couch. "_Now what to do.._ Che, I guess I should get dressed for work..." Working was a pain.. The thought of it, not the actual job. My _job_ was to grab the debt off worthless debtors and be on my way. _Spare me with the damn begging, because it isn't going to work, _was my forte_. _But seeing those people kneel down, asking for mercy, asking for more time, pleading for _freedom_, I didn't like it.

My phone started to ring and I flinched. _Who would be calling at me at this time_? Just imagine if I didn't answer the door.. I'd get more frickin' interruptions. I looked at the caller ID and found it was Tom, so I pressed the answer button and placed my cell against my ear. "Yeah, what's up?" I heard a bit of cackling in the background and I raised a brow at the sounds.

He laughed nervously and I started to get ideas. "I got in a bit of a tussle with the dogs of a recent debtor we worked with.." I stood up completely and paced to my room to put on some decent clothing with Tom still on the line. "They want to see you, I don't know why, but be careful the-"

I stopped my movements and pressed the phone closer to my ear. "Tom? Tom! Where the hel-"

A new voice entered the phone and I clenched my fist. "He'll be just fine, if you come here with no back-up, no funny ideas, and money." Screw these people! Greedy with money and shit, it pisses me off so fucking much..

I wasn't thinking, but I answered with every intent to save Tom. "Alright, where are we going to meet.." You don't know what I'm thinking, so I'm _obviously_ going to think of _some _kind of plan to rescue him.

"Meet me where the Yellow Scarves upheld their meetings before they broke off." I growled under my breath and shut my eyes tightly; not knowing where it was, but then I thought of Celty and she'd tell me where it was.. I just have to make it so she won't know _why_ I would ask for it. And if he mentioned that much, he must've been a former member.._Those bastards can never get enough of me, can they._

"Fine, done. Do anything to Tom before I get there, and your asses are fucking _dead._" I ended the call and texted Celty.

Thankfully, I was able to get the location but she questioned why I needed to know. I cursed to myself and left it unanswered. _I just have to do this quick and get this over with.._ I trodded toward the door, did my routine of unlocking it, opening it, closing then locking it and I was out.

I glanced at my phone every now and then to make sure I'd get the location right. The last thing I needed was to screw up and let everyone know I had no money to even give to them. My plan was to get rid of the guys keeping Tom hostage then goes the rest. Bland plan, but I knew what I had to do.

When I sprinted as much as I needed to, I spotted a cavern with several people in it and I sighed. _I didn't think there was going to be this many people in the damn thing. _But I didn't plan on losing composer that quickly. I was stronger than they were and I knew I could do this. First, I needed something to toss at them- Other people would be perfect for this.

I cracked my fingers to relieve the tension from my joints in order to get ready to strike and headed toward the hideout with as much sneakiness as I could; it wasn't my best trait, anybody would know that much. _Usually barging in on something was my best talent_.

My eyes saw around two people guarding the area, so I tried to grasp one without making any rackets, but I felt anger rise in me. _Fuck, this must've been natural instinct.. _One, I grabbed with succession and then I tossed him at the other guard.

I walked in the hideout without even realizing I entered in there with nothing in hand. Widened eyes stared at me, so I took the chance and tossed several people at others, used some as unsheathed weapons and punched most out of submission. _I really didn't want to say it felt somewhat ..Fun, but again. _Too late.

When some gang members cowered away I saw Tom ahead of me, loose handkerchief in his mouth, and tied onto a chair poorly.. What can I say? People are careless when it comes to things like this.. So I ripped the strings with ease and pulled down the cloth only to be greeted with a "Watch out!" from his now uncovered lips.

Turning my head, I heard a loud gunshot and looked ahead to see Tom unharmed, _good._ So with that in mind, _**I **_was the one shot, right? My eyes reached the gunners direction and I saw the flea crouching in front him, I gaped my mouth open and saw a carmine liquid pouring from his side. My mind was in a frenzy and I trodded over to the shooter, making sure to beat him until I was satisfied, then tossed him ahead of me with no remorse like always. 'Don't know where, and my usual answer. _But I did._

"Orihara-san! Are you alright?" I stood there for seconds.. Minutes..Then my head was right back where it needed to be; looking at the Louse beside Tom, my eyes narrowed at the thought of him saving the one he hated, his _favorite_ monster, _me_. "Shizuo, help me here!" I snapped back into reality then got my cellphone out to call Shinra but I saw Celty drive her motorcycle to the caverns entryway. _She's must've sensed something wrong.._

Tom went on about him going to be alright where we left him. I had to escort the Flea out of here with one of my best friends, knowing that much, I sighed. I sat behind an unconscious Izaya and he sat behind Celty, and boy.. _Was this uncomfortable.._ She rode off and I lifted my hand to wave Tom a farewell and he returned it with the same action.

When I looked in front of me, I was stung with a stab of guilt and embarrassment. Having to be protected by the person I laid my brothers life into, and was supposed to protect myself, it was _obstucting_. _**I **_was supposed defend you, not the other way around, you bastard.. I wanted to beat him up so bad, but I only turned away in culpability.

We reached Shinras place soon enough and I carried Izaya carefully; bridal style. It was the only way and I snarled because of it, but he was hurt. Because of _me_. So this was the least I could do for him. We paced in the apartment and reached his door within seconds. _I don't think I recognized myself rushing to it because I was too damned stuck thinking about the frickin' guy in my hands. _

He opened the door and before mistaking me for being Celty with open arms, I shoved through him and trodded my way to his couch to place Izaya onto it. I heard him groan in pain like he usually did because his effort was wasted on trying to grasp Celty. When they were done with their usual greetings, they both walked where I stood. I was too focused on the Flea to realize it, but Shinra asked for reasons and that's when I agnized their appearance.

Shinra made sure to fix the Flea up before I explained the whole Tom situation to them, but I still kept the whole ideal with me and Izaya to myself. If they figured it out, they'd do something about it, and that was the last thing I wanted. But the situation came to play when Shinra asked the question "But how did Izaya get there?" I didn't know that myself, but I knew the reason why.. _I think._

"I don't know how he got there, or how he found us. I just know why he got hurt." There goes that sudden feeling of guilt again..

"I see..I won't ask anymore questions about it then." Thank.. Whoever. I didn't want him asking about the last part, that component slipped off my mouth without me knowing it. "This is a very.. Hard question to.. Ask but.." I saw him turn to Celty before looking at me with creased brows.

"What is it?" He crossed his arms and laughed nervously. "**What** is _it?_" Demanding something from Shinra wasn't natural for me. But right now, I only had a centimeter of patience.

"Can you.. Well.. Keep him at your house for the time being..?"

I scoffed.

He's_ joking _right? Take care of _this_ guy? The guy I've hated _all _these years, the guy that actually got his way of making me go along with _his_ plan? And yet, he was the _same_ man that was able to disengage something within me; worry. Sure, I was worried about Kasuka every moment of my life, but he got _shot_ because of _me_. Izaya isn't that kind of guy at all. It could be because he was supposed _trigger_ me and _break_ me and yet..He risked his life for me. _Idiot._

Celty tapped away at her PDA and sent a message to assure me. ["Will you be able to do it, Shizuo?"] I closed my eyes and grinned. She was so innocent, it didn't take a lot for her to persuade me _and_ she was one of the people I trusted most. I had to snort though, the idea alone still irked me, and it'll stay that way, especially since he'll be one the I'll be taking care of..

I nodded several times slowly before answering both their questions. "Fine, I'll do it.." Looking at Izaya like this, was pitiful. For me that is. My job was to protect him and I failed, so I'll accept the consequence.

"Great! We just thought it would a good idea, since he lives so far from here.." He made a weary expression behind his smile. _I didn't like it._ So I patted his shoulder and looked at Celty, she nodded and walked over to the door, I carried the Flea then followed afterwards.

When Celty drove us both to my place, I took time to think about this whole situation. Was my views on Izaya more harsher than it was supposed to be? All those things that happened in the past, am I supposed to _forgive and forget_? Forgive the framing, the gangs, the _pissing_ me off? It all seems so simple when I question myself in the head. But when it comes to actually doing it.. _I'm so fallible. _

As for the forgetting. _I can't __**forget**__ as long as __**this **__guy's __**alive**__. _

We reached my house and I held Izaya with every confusion but before I could go any further, Celty tapped onto my shoulder to show me ["Thanks."] I spoke a simple "no problem," and continued my way to home.

I opened the door and closed it, locking it afterwards. When I walked toward the couch, I felt the Flea clench onto my shirt I raised my brow slightly for a short while.

_"Shizu-chan.. I love you.." _

Multiple times, I repeated that what he said wasn't true. I didn't know what to think, I was confused. Somewhat pissed. _Rejoiced?_ Despite whether truth or lie, I held him closer against myself.

**Do whatever you want, but please..Don't get my hopes up..**

_A n d l o v e s o m e o n e l i k e __**m e**__ . . ._


	6. Phase 6 Mixed Feelings

**-Sorry everyone, internets still being stupid as.. Hell. And class is about to start, so slow updates.**

**-I'd like to thank all my readers out there, and sorry I'm not responding to reviews, I won't be able to be doing that for awhile, but I'll be responding soon, alright?**

**-Thanks for all support, just had to shout that out again.**

**-And last but not least.. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was generous of me to let him stay in my bed. A little <em>too <em>generous. I left him there alone though and laid onto my couch, pondering, pondering, and _pondering._ I didn't bring myself to believe what he said was true at all. He was born to tear me down, and that's why he said it. _I know it._ A test of my reaction, to find what _triggers _me. What **breaks** me. I groaned at the heavy weight from just three main words meant for those who had real feelings for each other, the serene kind. My feelings for him was anger, kill, and _disarray._

I was startled when I heard my name be called out from the shadows of my room. "Shizu-chan?" I sat up and turned on the lamp beside the couch so I could see him clearly. Izaya had his arms extended out in front of him, and I couldn't help but think it was a bit.._Cute._

So I stood up with a small huff and walked over to grab his hand. "What do you need, Flea?"

"Bathroom, I couldn't find it."

I chuckled then shook my head while I did it. "Of course you won't be able to find it with the lights off, Idiot.." I pointed at the direction of the bathroom and looked at him. _I love you_. The words echoed in my head and I tried my best to brush it off. _It wasn't easy.. _

"Right.. Well.. I'll be..Going now.." He stared at our hands and I retracted mine away, realizing I had them entwined together. _Shit_. Way to go, _Shizuo_.

"Sorry about that.." Scratching the back of my head was all I could do before he took his few steps to the bathroom. I walked to the nearest wall before me and knocked my head against it. Oh, how I wanted to ask or tell him about what he said, but he'd detect a way to tease me about it. _Fuck it._

My eyes teared to the bathroom door when I heard it click. He found me staring and I didn't notice it until he stated something slightly inaudible to my ears. "Shizu-chan is a stalker, and I thought we had Namie for that.." I gawked and he proceeded to mock me; blushing while placing his hand to his lips.

Grasping his collar, I brang him close enough to press our foreheads together while I smirked despite myself. "What was that, _I-za-ya-kun_?" Being this close was extremely dangerous, but I know he wouldn't do the same trick _twice._

He made that same cheshire grin form from his lips and I felt myself caught into a Wonderland of Luxuria. "Exactly how it sounds, Shi-zu-chan." That's _it_. I pulled his lips against mine and I felt arms wrap around my torso with hands clutching onto the back of my shirt. Releasing his collar and my lips against his for a moment. I pushed him against the same wall I pounded my head against. _It'll be one of the structures I __**won't**__ be able to forget._

His waist adjured for my touch below and I growled under my breath; placing both my arms on either sides of him. He looked at me with lubricious eyes and it reflected my own, I wanted to take him then and there, but he was hurt. Me? I couldn't possibly bring myself to take advantage of him like this. The hands that clutched onto my back tightened their grip. He wanted this, I did too, but not with him in _this_ condition. I attempted to step back but he pulled me forward to meld into him. "Don't you even _dare_ leave me like _this_."

"Fuck Flea.." I grunted and leaned forward for another psychotropic kiss, and _damn_ did I like the way he tasted. Then I bit onto his bottom lip with every gentleness I could possibly give, just for entry of his mouth. Strength alone was the only thing I depended on. Never on this _tranquility. _Though, he returned the favor of releasing the pressure in closing his lips and gave into the sensation of my tongue sliding into that sweet damp cavern. We flicked our tongues at each other to tease, but I won authority with a single twine of my tongue against his, rubbing against it to gain a quiet moan from the submissive male in front of me.

My mouth continued it's movements but my right hand was acting on it's own; moving up the Fleas shirt to roam through that pale structure and finding a spot to fiddle with; his nipples. I rubbed circles and pinched it within my index finger and my thumb; feeling it harden against my touch I chuckled lightly between our kiss. He let alto moans escape his lips and I gave into all of them with new actions. My opposite hand repeated the same action my right hand did and I felt his pelvis lunge against mine. With that, I gave his tongue one final rub with my own and nailed my knees between his legs to grind against it, he tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth for another lewd sound to come out but I immersed into it with another kiss.

The action with my knees against his groin started to feel more crude when I felt him rubbing along with it. I groaned beneath my breath and inclined my head to lay onto the crook of his neck so I could place a mark that _**I**_ was the one who _made_ him _feel this way._ Nibbling then sucking with a soft kiss against it and his grasp on my back was relieved. He was still rubbing against my leg and I heard him pant lightly, my mind was casted off from it all. "Haaah.. Shizu-chaaan.." I took my head off from between his shoulders and picked him off the ground from his waist with both my hands. He reacted by encircling both his legs around me and his arms enveloped around my neck I muttered several curse words inside my conscience. _I was frickin' aroused._

When we met the couch I sat onto it and he kept his posture but began grinding against me. My hands remained around his waist and I moved my hips simultaneously with him. The friction was all too great, but I _wanted_ more so I removed a hand from his waist and unbuttoned both our pants, unzipping them both slowly and looking at him to reassure the whole circumstance. He nodded and I freed both our erections from their confines, we both groaned in the same instant and he angled himself forward to kiss my lips, while continuing his ministrations of rubbing our waists together.

He pulled away from the kiss and I looked at him with puzzled eyes. "Shizu-chan.. I want you.." It was cute seeing him this way; turning his head quickly with a flustered visage. I stifled a laugh and pulled him closer against me so I can lick the rim of his ears and whisper a short, 'why not,' to send shivers down his spine. I suppose I succeeded, finding his erection twitch to it. But his wounds.. I didn't want to do anything to worsen it; looking at his blood stained side made me feel burdened. His fingertip lifted my chin upward and I looked at him with furrowed brows. "Don't worry about that.."

He licked his fingers temptingly and I nodded my head once before seeing him pull his boxers and pants down enough to reveal his ass. I reddened at the sight and tried to turn my head away but he beat me to my own heads' control by pressing his lips against mine. I pressed my own to his and I kept my eyes gazed into his closed ones, but my optics widened when he angled his chest toward mine with his ass hanging out and his fingers going toward his entrance. It plunged into him and I groaned at the sight. He released the kiss between us and grimaced in half pain, half pleasure. When he pumped his fingers into himself, I left sweet kisses down his neck to comfort him then I heard him yelped.

The sudden noise made me nervous and so I glazed my eyes upward to look at him. Finding a slight sliver of drool coming out from the corners of his mouth, I guess he enjoyed it. I looked over his shoulders to find him jabbing his fingers into that same spot and I felt myself urging to be in that fervent, narrow,_ hole_... My eyes became blurred, and the Flea noticed it, removing his digits from behind him and looking with me full of _desire. _He lifted himself up and I assisted him by pulling him upward; feeling his puckered hole against the tip of my erection. I snorted to myself before pulling him down, inch by inch. Watching him lash his head back like that, encouraged me to pull him down faster, but I contained myself.

His hands were planted on my shoulder and he was completely filled with part of _me._ It felt _so_ good inside him.. He was so_ tight _and I bucked my hips at the sensation, I saw the Informant lean his head back more so I did it again, _roughly._ "Hnn.. Shizu-chan.. " I clenched his waist tightly then he began to move himself up and down from my waist. We exchanged moans with each other and his quickened pace against me felt_ so fucking good. _I jerked my hip upward everytime he pushed down on me, and I prodded deeply into his prostate everytime; hearing his aphrodisiacal noises elicited more lust from in me. "Harder Shizu-chan!" And so I did what he demanded, snapped my hips upward and he screamed in pleasure.

I was patient, but I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed his back down against the couch and placed my hands on his knees to bend them up to gain more access. I lunged into him as fast, hard, and repeated the damn pattern. We were both drenched and sweat and finally he decided to grip onto the back of my shirt to let the flow of ecstasy escape his body. He came and I took one more deep thrust into him before cumming after him. I pulled out of him and gazed into his afterglow, us both panting heavily and I couldn't help but feel the need to apologize to him. Me being strong in this sort of situation is what bothered me.

I didn't want to be close to _anyone_ because I might hurt them, one single embrace and I could've broke every bone in their fragile bodies. But Izaya was different. I managed to save him from falling, and I didn't see him stagger afterward. At least that's what I had seen, if he did hide it. He hid it _so _well. "Shizu-chan." My eyes twitched for a moment before turning my body completely to see what was wrong with him. "I need a bath."

Sighing; I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, sure Flea.. 'Need help getting there?" That was a stupid question on my part, I had to admit that. He covered his face with one arm and groaned. _Damn, did I feel guilty, _I did nothing but make him feel pain today. "'Sorry about that.."

"Don't apologize, it's not like you did anything wrong, my side just hurts is all." I cringed and looked at his side to see it bleeding from the wrapping Shinra concealed his wounds with. "But yes, I need your help, if you don't mind." I nodded once then carried him to the bathroom and managed a small 'tch' to escape my lips. I looked down at him and he looked right back up at me, I chuckled to myself and shook my head slightly. _He looked so hopeless._

When I reached the bathroom I let him sit onto the closed toilet seat before walking over to the tap to twist it into a reasonable heat. "I'll go get some extra clothes for you, but don't do anything that'll get you killed while I'm out."

"I'm not stupid, Pro-to-zo-an. So what makes you think I'll do something reckless?"

I was outside the doorway and my heart stopped for a split second. It ached that moment, and I actually felt the sting of it. _It frickin' hurt for the first time.. _"You did something reckless today, didn't you? You got caught up in shit that wasn't even _your_ business." I growled under my breath before peeking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"You honestly think that was _reckless_? I saved your life because you became _part _of my business when you agreed to _my_ plan. I expected a simple thank you, but a _lecture_ would've been my last assumption."

"Simple thank you, huh? I expected the same crap when _**I **_was the one who saved _your_ ass. But knowing the damn bastard you are, I was smart enough not to even take it seriously." He glared at me from where he was and stood up to stump my way.

"How kind of you, but do you want to know the _real_ reason why I did that? It's because I _knew_ you were going to save me. I tested your reaction, and boy, was. It. Priceless!" I turned completely to his direction. Staring at him completely while he laughed that same mirth from when we discussed the terms of it all. My eyes twitched. _I always hated when he did this._ So I grabbed his arm and yanked it forward. I _knew_ he would do it, I _knew_ he was just testing me. This _is _Izaya afterall.

He stopped his laughing and I did nothing but give him a warning. "You'll see, Louse. One day, I'll be able to break you down the same minute you give yourself to me. Laugh all you want, but when that time comes, it'll be vice versa." I tsked then pushed him back into the bathroom when I went to get him some decent clothes. For once, I went to stop and think through it all. My anger was completely comprised and I wondered why that is. I was actually surprised to not hear him continuing his little _laughter fit_. Maybe I _triggered_ something in him. _Serves him right._

I walked in and his shirt was taken off with his back to me and I felt my eyes relent. I saw edges of the bitemarks I left him on his shoulder, bruises on his waist and that cut made from earlier today. I guess he felt my presence because he waved his hand in a certain motion to let me enter. I walked in and placed his clothes onto the bathroom counter then took a step back to exit. "Wait, Shizu-chan.."

I blinked. "What is it, Flea?"

"I need your help with the wrappings.." I sighed then walked over to him, tearing a small piece of the bandage so I can untangle it from around him. "Thank you.."

I shrugged then muttered a "No problem," before heading out.

"One more thing.."

My footsteps were cut short and I looked over to his direction. "One more thing?"

"Can you stay and sit here while I bathe, I don't want to slip out or anything.." I chuckled. _Why would he do that..? His parkour skills were great.. _**Adept** to be more accurate.

"Sure.. Whatever." Walking over to the toilet seat once more, he began to take off his pants and undergarments, I couldn't help but fix my eyes on his body. He was .. _Attractive_, and anyone could've said that from the start of looking into his eyes. But then again. His eyes were what intimidated me most from his whole body. It mocked me in more reasons then.. Ten. I shifted my gaze away and heard him quetched. "Does it hurt?"

"Not a lot, but I don't think I'll be able to do so much like this." I groaned then looked back to his direction.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing now, but will you be a mother for a moment and spare several seconds to groom me?"

I rolled my eyes, a signature move, for a signature sense of sarcasm. "That's bullshit, do you have to put things like that?"

"Of course, mother." He chuckled. I glared. And he scurried into the tub. He really _does _know how to break the frickin' mood..As stated from earlier. He let out a breathy moan and I swore I felt myself twitch to it. _Fuck_. "_Shizu-chaaan.."_ I glowered at him and he grinned. "Shampoo, please mother?" I dropped my head low when he looked away and managed a low suspiration. _What a fucking tease._

I kneeled beside the tub and squirted the cold thing in his head and all he did was complain. "Hey! Did you really have to do it like that!"

I grumbled and started to scrub his scalp. "Problem?"

"Yes, why do you think I'm- Oooh.~"

I raised a brow while massaging his head then giving small grazes in each section of hair after. "What is it Flea?"

"It feels so g~ood."

"Don't say stuff like that." _The last thing I wanted was to get aroused from scrubbing his damn hair.._

"Why? Are you getting- Ow!" I scrubbed his hair slightly rough and stood up quickly to close the shower curtains. "Neeee.~ That wasn't nice.."

"'Never said I was, Flea."

"When did _**you**_ start giving out smart remarks?"

"Ever since I met you." It was true, he gives me some sort of shit reason for stepping in Ikebukuro and I answer with some sort of catchphrase. _Simple. _

"I don't think that's the ca-"

"Just shut it and clean yourself."

"Fine, fine. Mother."

"'Call me mother one more time and I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try.~" We both knew I couldn't. But hey. I'm sure we both enjoyed _arguing _with each other. _I kind of miss the fights_. Usually we spent our time together fighting, chasing, cursing, blabbering at each other. And now, we were bound by a _deal_. "Shizu-chan."

_God, I swear he's overusing that damn nick-. _At least it wasn't 'mother,' at my surprise, he stopped. "What do you want _this_ time?"

"How was it?"

"Eh? How was what?"

"Our little 'sexy time' of course~!"

I choked on invisible air and placed my closed fist against my lips. _That caught me off guard._ "'The hell Flea, what kind of question is tha-"

"I'll take that as a, 'it was great,' thank you." I had to admit, it _**was**_ fucking _great_. I'd be lying my ass off if I didn't admit it. But to make it safe for the both of us, I stayed quiet and accepted his intercepting sentence.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was tired, both mentally and physcially. And so I waited, and waited.. And _waited_. I started to think he drowned in there, but then again, he'd be _stupid_ enough to have it happen. So I moved the curtains away for a moment and saw him sleeping. _Should've known.._

Grabbing the towel from the rack, I wrapped it around him to pick him up without any unsteady movement to wake him up. The towel was drenched, but hey. _It was the only way I thought of to get him out of there. _I grabbed his alternate clothes from the bathroom counter and carried him into the room. It was dark, but I managed. When I felt my foot tap against the bed, I laid him down and wiped him off before slipping the clothes onto him. Hard task. But I did it.

He groaned and I completely forgot about the wound on his side, until now. I turned on the light, hoping it wouldn't wake him up, but he just turned and mumbled gibberish. Relieved, I went over to the cabinet and grabbed a patched bandage. It was the best I had right now, and hopefully it'll be enough. I headed toward the bed and lifted the sweater I've given him, enough to show the wound. It was bleeding, but not so bad. _Thankfully._ Placing the patch onto his infliction, he held onto my hand when I was about to walk off to put the things away. I chuckled. "I'll be back, Flea." His grasp softened, and I pulled gently away to put the things to their rightful spots, along with unplugging the tub, putting the towels to the racks and the patches back into the cabinet.

When I got to the bed, I picked him up so he was properly in a comfortable spot, and I lifted the blanket to cover him completely. I was ready to go back to the couch but he grabbed onto my hand again. _How does he frickin' do it.._ "Hey, I'm going to go sleep now." He held onto my hand tighter and I sighed. "Flea, I'm frickin' tired, let go." He yanked me beside him and I widened my eyes. Before I could get up, he snuggled into me and I groaned in dissatisfaction, but I felt comfortable. The thought of him waking up, scared shitless because I was laying beside him, was going to be his fault. And I'll hold a grin on my face to show it wasn't me who decided to get cozy with their own foeman. But for now, I was tired, and I needed rest.

I closed my eyes and let everything erase from my mind. Except one thought alone.

_Don't let him get so close to you_.

But then again..

_**I t w a s v i c e v e r s a . . .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- <strong>_**ayaoifan15 You so called it. The romance that is. Lol.**


End file.
